Iris
by luvkatnisseverdeen
Summary: Iris was a girl living on the filthy streets of New York City, but when Percy and Annabeth take her to Camp Half Blood, her whole world changes...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This story is about a certain god *cough!* Athena *cough!* *cough!* vists one of her children named Iris, that lives on the streets, and in the next few chapters, and certain things happens to this little girl named Iris. **_

_**Disclamer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? You better not have said yes!**_

One: Odd

Iris awoke to blaring police sirens zooming down the alley that she lived in. She scrunched down in her sleeping bag (that she found at a garbage dump) until her nose was raw from the stench so she wouldn't be seen. Morning sunlight shinned down on her dirty face as she checked to see of the coast was clear. A pitiful sigh of relief escaped her jaws. She combed her fingers through her hair and began her daily routine- going to scavenge for her food.

Iris was used to traffic in New York, even on weekends, but today was oddly quiet; she wanted to just jump back in her sleeping bag, and whimper to the wind. People in their best clothes walked past Iris and sneered as if she was a heaping pile of rotten fish, baking in the summer sun.

Suddenly, somebody caught her attention, a young woman with dark hair, and cold eyes that stared at her. Feeling like she was being watched with eyes like lasers, she walked quickly past the lady, and kept accelerating until she broke into a full pace run. Cold fingers like steel cut through her thin t -shirt and she screamed, "Leave me alone!" Iris sprinted towards Central Park, thinking that she had lost the mysterious woman. When she had made it to the park, she stopped, that woman was in front of her. Iris backed away, but the lady appeared touching her shoulder again, making her shiver and gasp.

"Stop running, little one, I will give you no harm. I have come to help you, Iris, I know about your unforgettable past," the lady told her.

Iris stammered, "You know nothing about my past, nothing!" The woman started talking again, "Oh really, what about where you are living in your cramped alley, and that gummy sleeping bag that you sleep in. Iris, you are twelve years old-" she stopped when Iris made a noise like a whining puppy. "Iris, come with me, you will be in great hands." Iris felt like the world depended on this decision. Then, she realized that if she could escape police, she could escape this lady. Briefly, she nodded her head, and that was when the lady flung her into the line of traffic, and she knew her world was going to end.

_**HAHA! DO YOU WANT READ MORE! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO SWEET LITTLE IRIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! MORE REVIEWS THE BIGGER THE CHAPTER! THAT'S WHY I STARTED IT OUT SMALL!**_

_**ANNABETHCHASE12**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, Again! It has been a REALLY long time since i updated this story! If you have any suggestions for the next chapters, please tell me, and I will give you credit at the top of the chapter. Please don't give me any bad reviews, but I would love if you guys gave me some constructive criticism. Hope you like this chapter! Sorry if i have any mistakes! =]_**

**_Disclamer: I DO NOT own the Percy Jackson books, Rick Riordan does._**

Well actually what Iris thought was the middle of the traffic. What it really was, was a Prius, with its rear passenger door open. Iris was pushed into the car seat. She saw the flash of jet black haired boy that looked about 16 years old, who was driving the car. She couldn't see the face of the person sitting in front of her, but she could tell that she had the same curly blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

All Iris wanted to ask was who they were. "Who are you guys?" she blurted out. Adding on, "Who was that lady?" the boy driving the car said, "I'm Percy, and this-" the boy, Percy, was cut short by the girl sitting next to him when she playfully punched him in the arm, "I think I can introduce myself!" she replied, laughing. Turning to Iris she said," my name is Annabeth. 'That lady' was Athena." "Wait, Athena wasn't she in the Greek myths?" Iris asked, puzzled.  
The girl, Annabeth, started to explain something to Iris about Greek myths that Iris somehow already knew about.

"Wait, why are you telling me about this?" she rudely interrupted. After Iris replied she slapped her hand over her mouth, regretting she had just said. Annabeth turned around and looked at Iris, and it appeared as though her stormy grey eyes had a hint of happiness in them; they reminded Iris of something. Maybe she had grey eyes like Annabeth, but of course Iris hadn't looked at a mirror in years. She had thought Annabeth was going start yelling at her for interrupting her. But instead all she said was, "Well, you're not like any of the other people in the world, you have special blood, you're a demigod."

In some way Iris believed Annabeth even though she didn't know anything about the two teenagers except that their names were Annabeth and Percy. "Where are you taking me?" Iris questioned. Percy spoke this time, but responded in a different language, which Iris recognized as Greek, "Pigaínoume stin toualéta ." But what he said didn't make sense. If Iris heard correctly, he had told her that they were going to the restroom.

"Did you just tell me that we are going to the restroom?" Iris asked. Annabeth then responded in English, "Since Percy apparently can't say really anything in Greek I guess he should say it in English." Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs. "Well, Annabeth you know I can't really talk any Greek! We are going to a camp for special people like us. Camp Half Blood."

The next few seconds were silent as Iris tried to process everything inside Percy had just told her. As things were running through her mind, she absentmindedly asked the question, "Where's my dad?" "You mean you don't know?" Annabeth asked with a questioned look on her face, Iris shook her head sadly; she had thought that Annabeth would have known.

The car was quiet for the next minutes. Iris looked out the window, they was passing places that she had never seen. "Where are we?" she muttered under her breath. The reply was a simple stop as Percy parked the car and Annabeth told Iris to "come on" as she hopped out of the Prius.

"Where's he going?" Iris asked Annabeth. "He's going to return his mom's boyfriend's car." There wasn't any talk until at the top of the hill where a girl who was wearing a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt yelled, "Annabeth!"The girl walked quickly down the hill and hugged Annabeth. Then she looked at Iris & asked, "Who are you?"After nothing coming out of Iris's mouth for what seemed like twenty minutes, Annabeth finally came to my rescue and replied, "This is Iris, the one I told you about this morning. And Iris, this is Thalia." We looked over each other for a couple seconds and then Thalia put her hand out.

Iris shook her hand, and then Thalia asked, "Who's your godly parent?" Iris had NO idea. All she knew was that her mom had left her and her father at an early age, then she was abandoned at the age of nine, on the busy streets of New York City. Luckily Annabeth came to her rescue, "I think you can figure that out..." Thalia studied me for about two seconds, and replied to Annabeth, "Your right! I should have noticed that you two look very similar, of course, Athena!" I took a look at Annabeth, whose hair was definitely was the same as mine, but hers was a little past her shoulders. She also had little natural blonde highlights. Whereas mine was very light blonde from living outdoors for three years. "Well, see you later, Annabeth, Iris," and she continued to walk down the hill.

**_How did you like the story? When Percy is speaking Greek, I got that online, so if it actually online was wrong, don't blame me, blame the internet! =]_**

_**I'm doing a contest! Tell me what YOU Think should happen in the next chapter! And of course, I will give you credit in the author's note. I kind of have writers block right now =[**_  
_**Please tell me by reviewing! Just click the little blue button at the bottom of the screen! Also, thank you so much for reading my story. If you don't have any ideas, I would appreciate if you reviewed my story if you haven't. The contest ends when I get 10 contest reviews, and remember I will put your user name in the author's note for credit.**_

**_Thanks for Reading,_**

**_AnnabethChase12_**


End file.
